


Go Ask Alice

by Recourse (orphan_account)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Recourse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Max make the most of their long-distance relationship.</p><p>Takes place in the same continuity as "Sketches of Max Caulfield", but they don't need to be read together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Ask Alice

Max was _laaate_.

Kate’s internal voice whined like a toddler. Max _said_ she’d be on at eight, and now it’s ten, and Kate wanted to tell her something really exciting but she’s offline and it’s _laaame._ She sat with her head half on her keyboard, staring at the inactive Skype window on the screen. She’d rushed all her homework so that she would be able to talk all night if she wanted to. Max hadn’t even responded to the text she’d sent an hour ago, asking if she was okay. She was, of course; over the past few months, Kate had been able to watch her improve through the screen, and she knew that Max was more stable and content than ever. In Seattle. Far away from her. But guilt-tripping was a good method to get a response. Usually.

But nothing. She had half a mind to shut down the computer and get to bed. That’d show her. Maybe a short text tomorrow. With a period. Act very put-out. But Kate knew she didn’t really want to do that. She was just tired and frustrated and _really_ wanted to see her girlfriend after today’s news.

 _My girlfriend_. The thought lingered in her mind. They hadn’t called each other that yet, out loud. It seemed too light and temporary for their bond. But here they were, scheduling Skype calls, planning visits. And more permanent things. And saying “I love you.” And...other things.

The Skype ringtone knocked Kate’s mind out of the gutter, breaking the hours of silence like a bullhorn. Kate scrambled and nearly managed to knock her mouse off her desk before she answered the call, beholding a very frazzled-looking Max standing in her darkened bedroom.

“I am so fucking sorry,” Max announced immediately, dropping her bookbag off her side and shedding her sweatshirt, tossing it over the back of her chair. “Group project ran long, phone died, ride was late, like sixty things went wrong, kill finals forever.” She walked off-screen for a moment, and then the ceiling light flicked on, illuminating Max as she sat down and started unlacing her shoes.

Kate smiled, sitting up and trying to look like she hadn’t just been impatiently sitting at her computer for two hours. “It’s all right,” she said, and it was. Now that Max was back, everything was fine. As usual.

“And it _really_ sucked because I got some awesome news today that I was totally going to text you until my phone died because there’s no reception in that friggin’ library--” Max tossed one of her shoes against the wall, then the other.

“I’ve got something to tell you, too.”

Max froze in the middle of angrily pulling a sock off. “Huh, okay. You first.”

Kate grabbed the letter beside her keyboard and held it up to her webcam. “I got into Reed,” she said, breaking out in an automatic grin. “I confirmed it with my parents. I’m going.”

Max beamed and bent over, fishing in her dropped bookbag. “Well guess what,” and she pulled a crumpled paper with exact same stationary out, “Me too!”

The two of them shared a wordless squeal of excitement, and then Max pulled herself very close to the camera. “We _have_ it now,” she said through a contagious smile. “Okay, hold on, we need to make sure like right now that we’re roommates. Like, here, let’s get on the website and see what we can do...”

After some investigation that involved hefty amounts of back-and-forths about how on Earth one _used_ this website, they managed to find the roommate preferences and housing agreements and immediately put each other down. As she confirmed her choice, Kate leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. After months of uncertainty over whether she’d be able to see Max again in person, she had an answer. They were going to college together. They were going to room together, like in October. It would be perfect.

“So, what are you gonna major in? Decided yet?” Max asked.

“You first.”

“I’m thinking, like, sociology or psychology? Photography is...” Max looked away and rubbed her arm. “It’s kind of...lost its appeal.”

“I think you’ll be great.” Kate shifted in her seat, wanting to hug Max, to let her know it was fine. “You always think big. When all that happened back in October...I think you really could be a great researcher.”

Max met her eyes and smiled at her. “...and what about you? Picked a focus yet among your many talents?”

“Illustration,” Kate said immediately. “I’ve been working hard at it, and it always just...feels right, to draw. I might take a music minor, I don’t know.”

Kate knew the impish smile spreading its way across Max’s face. She shivered as Max leaned back from the screen, stretching her legs out. “Well, then.” Max undid her fly. “I guess you’ll need to practice some more life drawing.”

Kate blushed and turned away. “Max...”

“What? Not in the mood?”

“J-just let me grab my sketchbook.” Kate raised a hand to her lips, biting down on her knuckles as she scanned her desk for the book and a pencil. She felt waves of warmth crashing through her as the sound of Max’s clothes hitting the floor flowed out of the screen. She knew where this would lead, and her body was already reacting to older memories.

Max had been the one to start this, on their second or third call after she’d moved back to Seattle. Unlike when Kate had practically jumped her, she’d taken the lead. She’d asked about the sketches Kate had made, and then said, “I know what could make them better.” And then...this started.

Kate flipped past dozens of nude Maxes, the heat in her cheeks growing with each page as she pulled one of her pencils from the can on her desk. She absolutely, positively, could not allow anyone else to see this sketchbook, ever, in a million years. But she would also never, ever get rid of it. Or keep it out of easy reach of the computer. This was why people never saw the inside of her room.

“Okay,” Max said. “Ready?”

Kate nodded and looked back to the screen. Max had placed her laptop on her chair and swiveled it around to face the bed, where she reclined, naked under warm lighting. Kate tried to focus on muscle tone, the way her limbs fit together, as she began her sketch; as much as this was...well, what it was between them, it was also a serious chance for her to work on her anatomy. She always felt a flush of pride along with the other thing when she flipped through this book. Max was beautiful, of course, but Kate was getting very, very good at capturing that beauty.

After a couple of preliminary sketches, Kate quietly asked her to change her pose, to watch the way her body stretched and shifted. Eventually, as it always did, her gaze shifted away from Max’s arms and legs and face and started focusing squarely on her chest. And between her legs. And her chest again.

Max always had this ability to tell exactly when Kate was losing focus. “You turn _entirely_ red instead of _mostly_ red,” she’d told her once. And when Max noticed Kate’s condition, she shifted pose without prompting, which would have upset Kate if she hadn’t just been tracing the same line over and over again at that point. She laid on her side, one arm supporting her head, the other passing over her chest, and then down, and then resting between her legs. Kate swallowed as Max closed her eyes. Her fingers started moving in rhythmic patterns.

Kate set down her sketchbook and pulled herself closer to the screen, trying to get a closer look. She heard Max’s little hiss and felt a rush, one hand moving to the hem of her skirt and pulling it up her legs as she squirmed in her seat. Her other hand went to her mouth, between her teeth. She always had to have something to bite down on when she did this. It reminded her of months ago, Max’s shoulder in her mouth, leaving a nasty mark. And the bit of pain it brought somehow heightened everything else.

Kate gasped as she touched herself through her underwear, feeling how _soaked_ it was under her bunched-up skirt. She quickly decided that this angle wouldn’t do, and stood up to unzip the skirt as quickly as possible, letting it drop around her ankles. She stepped out of it, eyes fixed to the screen as Max shifted again, putting herself entirely on display, sitting on the edge of her bed and opening her legs for Kate. Kate sat down and whimpered as she watched Max slowly stroking herself, then sliding a finger in. Kate shoved her hand under her panties and started rubbing, feeling an intense _need_ even as Max seemed to torturously take her own time. Max’s lips parted, whispering Kate’s name as her other hand reached across her chest and dug its nails into her shoulder, Max’s eyes squeezing shut.

Kate knew, at this point, that she was far more sensitive than Max to that kind of thing, but watching Max do that made her suddenly arch her back, a jolt running through her, a warning sign. She almost wanted to slow herself down, keep Max’s pace, but she felt a much stronger urge to just _get there_ , to have Max watch her come, there was something so perfect and intimate about it, even over these long distances, even--

Kate’s climax sent her teeth into her knuckles as she let out a muffled moan, pitching forward and practically slamming her head into the keyboard as she shook with aftershocks. She kept rubbing herself as she heard Max approaching her own peak, the overstimulation pleasantly painful. She looked up just in time to watch Max fall backwards onto her bed, hand sliding out of her lower lips, slick and shining.

They both spent a moment breathing, their pace nearly synced even with the delay. Max slid off the edge of her bed, ending up on her knees before the computer screen, staring into the webcam with half-lidded eyes.

“God, Kate, you’re so cute when you come.”

“Max!” Kate giggled, lifting her head up and giving her a half-hearted glare.

“What, using the Lord’s name in vain?”

“Oh my God,” Kate sighed, leaning her head back against her chair and staring at the ceiling, slowly bringing her hand out of her panties. “You’re impossible.”

Suddenly, Max’s eyes went wide, and she burst into laughter, collapsing against her bed.

“What?” Kate asked, eyebrows narrowing as Max clutched her stomach.

“Fu-fucking Alice was watching again,” Max managed through gasps.

Kate’s whole body went tense and she felt a cold sensation run through her. She covered her face with her hands and murmured, “Noooo,” refusing to look behind her to see if Max was right, even though she knew she was. She’d forgotten to cover up the rabbit. Again. She knew that Alice couldn’t possibly understand what they were doing, and that the cover wouldn’t really help anything, but it still felt...

“I am not bringing her with me to Reed,” Kate groaned.

“What, because we’ll be fucking every night?”

 _“MAX!”_

Max burst into laughter again, falling off the screen as Kate considered just ending the call right now before Max said anything else embarrassing. She kept her face covered, imagining exactly what they _would_ get up to in that private, shared space...

Max managed to recover, slapping an arm onto her keyboard and lifting her face back into frame. “Seriously, Kate,” she said, still holding back giggles. “We’re gonna have to tell your parents before they drop in for a surprise visit sometime. Or Alice is just gonna tell them everything.”

“I know,” Kate sighed. “That sounds really hard, though. It wouldn’t be an easy thing to explain. And I like having you as my little secret.”

“I’ll be with you. And Kate, seriously, if you share a wall with anyone, they know.”

“I’m not that loud! The walls are thick!” Kate insisted, blushing again.

“If you say so. The fact that my parents haven’t asked yet is a blessing, but if they do, I’m gonna tell them we’re together,” Max warned. “I...I don’t want to hide this anymore. You make me so happy, sometimes I just wanna shout it from the rooftops.”

“I know. I...I feel it too,” Kate admitted. “It just...”

“It’s better they find out from you than from Alice.”

Kate really wished that Max was in the room, so she could smack her with a pillow. And shut her up, in a different way. She sighed and shook her head as the naked girl on the screen giggled at her.

“I’ll think about it. How to do it. Tomorrow, okay?” Kate offered.

“Sounds good. Tell your dad first, he’s nicer. And if they divorce over this, even better.”

“Max, you talk like a crazy person after you...After you come.”

Max laughed. “I know.” Her eyes glanced towards something in the corner of the screen. “All right, it’s actually kinda late and I need to get up early tomorrow. I love you, Kate. Talk to you tomorrow? Seven?”

Kate nodded. “Yeah. Of course. I love you, too.”

“Goodnight, beautiful.”

“Goodnight, dork.”

As the call ended, Kate stood up and stretched, unbuttoning her blouse. As she closed her laptop, shed her clothes, and started towards the bed, she stopped at her dresser. She swore she could see Alice’s little black eyes staring at her, shining in the dark.

“Don’t you say a word.”

**Author's Note:**

> Orphaned due to connections to a story I felt isn't as good as the rest of what I've put out. Enjoy the smut regardless!


End file.
